bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallow
Wallow is one of the main characters of the web series Bravest Warriors and is one of the four members of the team. He is caring and fun-loving, with a big heart. He is voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey. Personality Wallow is an easy-going, offbeat teenager with an unusually flippant sense of humor. He likes making friends with adorable creatures on extraterrestrial planets and bringing them home. Although Wallow is big and strong on the outside, he is very sweet and loving to creatures and people. He considers aliens as equals and shares his room with a number of roommates (including Catbug and Impossibear). As a xenosexual, he also only dates aliens and doesn't ever think of humans in a romantic way. Appearance Wallow is a tall, bald, and husky Samoan with brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt and boots, and black pants. He also wears his orange spacesuit gloves and torso protection. As of Season of the Worm Wallow's arm is missing and is replaced with a jelly replica. Weapons & Abilities *'Blue Falcon' - By rubbing his sticker he can summon a regular falcon (blue in color) that can take on different forms, all of them falcon themed: **'Falcon Axe '- Wallow can call forth a large falcon with the shape of an axe (which comes from the sticker on his shirt). (Series). **'Falcon Guitar' - He can transform his falcon in the shape of an electric guitar (Memory Donk). **'Rocket Launcher' - He can transform his falcon in the shape of a rocket launcher (Lavarinth) *'Glove Portal' - His glove can summon portals which can be used for transportation to wherever help is requested. (Pilot, Lavarinth). *'Animal Empathy' - Wallow also seems to be capable of befriending cute creatures very easily. *'Natural Driver '- As well as apparently being born with a driving-license that he hides inside his mouth. *'Skilled Doctor and Technician '- He is often shown to be the one member of the team responsible for standing behind the control panels and making sure that the plan goes well while the other warriors are on the field, though he is not afraid of joining them if necessary. *'Robotic arm' - Danny made this as a replacement for Wallow's lost limb. Former Weapons: *'Pixel: '''Pixel is a computer on Wallow's left glove. It is very possessive of Wallow and easily becomes jealous. After Wallow lost his arm, Pixel was probably destroyed or at least dimensionally displaced. Relationships Gayle the Glendalien Wallow is in love with Gayle. Wallow had a past romantic relationship with her, but in "Time Slime" she mostly bottled up her feelings about it, until Wallow and her shared a passionate kiss. They still love each other, even though she bottles up her emotions. After the episode, they have not been seen together and the current nature of their relationship is unknown. Pixel Pixel is the A.I. who lives in Wallow's left glove. He is possessive of Wallow and hates it when other people try to get close to Wallow and develop a relationship with him. Beth Tezuka Wallow and Beth are friends. They are teammates when doing missions and friends when hanging out. There is nothing more to this. In Season of the Worm, Beth cuts off Wallow's arm in order to stop bizarre microorganisms from humping his arm into another dimension. This was foreshadowed by Chris' vision. Danny Vasquez These two guys are best friends. They often both laugh at each other's jokes. Danny and Wallow both care for the team. Wallow was extremely upset when in the episode "Emotion Lord" episode when Danny was close to the brink of death. Danny may be Wallow's best friend but they also sometimes have small rivalries or competitions such as in the episode "Gas-Powered Stick" when Wallow put Danny in a headlock while trying to impress Plum. Another time, both were competing on whether Danny or Wallow could make a smaller splash. Chris Kirkman In the pilot episode, Wallow doesn't like being bossed around by Chris. Especially because he sees Chris as the "big emotional sister he never had". In the series, however, His personality changed and he became close friends with Chris and doesn't mind being led. Despite liking to poke fun on Chris for his crush on Beth, like Danny, he approves of them being together. Plum Wallow is attracted to Plum. He and Danny compete for her attention, although Danny seems to be the most desperate. Pets/Companions Wallow likes to keep many animal/alien companions around the house. He is shown to love them all very much (and they love him) and takes care of them. His pets include: *Impossibear **Impossibear's Space Chicken *Catbug *A Phosphorescent Maze Midget *The Pony Lords *Two Firebugs *A Bunless person *Ballerina Man *A Southern Alien *Slippy Napkins *The Lizard-Boys *Robo Chris Episode Appearances *Animated short ''Season 1: *Time Slime *Emotion Lord *Butter Lettuce *Memory Donk *The Bunless *Lavarinth *Gas-Powered Stick *Dan Before Time *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug *Sugarbellies ''Season 2: *RoboChris *Mexican Touchdown (Cameo) *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team *Dimension Garden (As 6 Years Old) *Season of the Worm *Season of the Mitch ''Season 3: *Himmel Mancheese ''Mini Episodes: *Moo-Phobia *Dramabug *Browser Fail *Impossibomb *Terrabeth Bytes 'Trivia' *He is of Samoan descent. Samoa is a country encompassing the western part of the Samoan Islands in the South Pacific Ocean. *Unlike the other Bravest Warriors, Wallow is always animated with five fingers while the others have 4. *The term, ''"wallow," means to roll around in something or to indulge oneself in possessions, emotion, et cetera. *He has some similarities with Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. They are each representations of Chaotic Good within the Alignment System as both are generally laid back, independent, easy-going, optimistic, helpful, somewhat unpredictable, and tend to have a carefree temperament. *In Memory Donk Chris described him as, "the funny one". *According to Wallow's HoverCar License -''' Height:' 6'3" (190cm), '''Mars Weight:' 94 lbs ('Earth Weight: '''249.338 Ibs), was born naturally bald, and his birthday lands on February 14th; ''Valentine's Day. *Wallow's favorite treats are peanut-butter squares. *He is the only Bravest Warrior without a known last name. *According to the creators of Bravest Warriors, Wallow is Xenosexual and is only attracted to aliens. It is also mentioned that his "pets" are considered roommates and he views them as complete equals. Gallery To see more, go to Wallow/Gallery Official Art Wallow in space suit helmet lights on.png Old Wallow.jpg 6896658396 4f19c47102 z.jpg Modelsheet - Wallow With Rims.png images (14).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bravest Warriors